


The One in Our Universe

by makingitwork



Series: Peter/Stiles [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets temporarily transported into our universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One in Our Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by no-one, but I sorta wanted to see it ;)
> 
> x

Peter doesn’t want to get too close to that… _thing._

Whatever it is.

Deaton says they need to kill it though, because it has the power to put people into different universes, different timelines, different dimensions. Peter swallows hard, nodding at Derek, and then Scott gives a signal and the pack move forward. This is Stiles’ strategy, his sixteen year old mate has just finished reading the Art of War and Scott can’t wait to make Stiles his official emissary. Peter has to agree, Stiles has a certain way with people. Probably that clumsy, self-deprecating charm and need to help the world. Peter is sure if he found a bird with a broken wing Stiles would be able to mend it back to health and sing a little Cinderella song along with it.

The… _thing._ For that is the only way to describe it, I’m afraid, was large and blue and gelatinous, viscous curling tentacles as it writhes with a purple tinge within the lake.

It reaches a tentacle for Derek after Scott gauges out its eye, and Peter leaps to save his nephew, only for a jolt to go through him and everything goes dark.

…

…

…

When he wakes up…everything feels _wrong._

Just…wrong.

He sits up. He’s in the forest, the same forest- but it’s daylight now. The lake is large and mostly empty, aside from the fishing boat in the distance.

Peter breathes deeply and sniffs the air. He smells…nothing. Nothing but pine. He tries to shift- elongate his teeth and claws but nothing’s happen.

Okay.

Okay, it’s clear he’s in a universe where were-wolves don’t exist, maybe where no supernatural exists.

He sprints to Stiles.

He can’t smell him, or hear his heartbeat, and he’s just about to scale the window when he realises-

Stiles won’t know him.

His heart breaks, and he knocks on the door.

Sheriff Stilinski answers and Peter nears sobs in relief at the sight of a familiar face. ‘Can I help you?’ The Sheriff asks kindly. He doesn’t look as worn, Peter notes. Probably without hunting wolves or Kanima or evil Japanese spirits. Peter can tell from his eyes that Claudia’s still dead. The hue of pain forever lurking in his eyes, but he looks cheery and helpful.

‘I’m looking for Stiles?’

‘He’s at work.’ John sighs ‘what did he do this time? We’ll pay for it, and please accept my formal apology as Sheriff.’

Peter huffs a laugh. Some things never change. ‘No, nothing like that. I just need to speak to him.’ John doesn’t ask what it’s about, apparently deciding that Peter looks trustworthy and nods ‘tech centre down the road. If ya need anything, don’t hesitate to come by,’

Peter sprints there, and though he’s in shape, he definitely feels it in his lungs and in his thighs.

It’s a large tech company, and it’s a bright and colourful place, it looks like apple- maybe google, Peter doesn’t know. He walks up to the desk, and smiles politely at the girl there.

‘Stiles Stilinski?’ He asks, and she smiles, and points in the left direction, and there he is. And Peter hates not being able to smell him, hear his heart beat, the gentle mutterings under his breath.

He’s sat on a blue bean bag, wearing a dark green beanie over the back of his head, thick rimmed black glasses, a red plaid shirt and jeans, typing away on his laptop. It hits Peter then. Stiles is a programmer. Stiles had always been good at computers, at hacking and coding, and without the pack to distract him and get him interesting in researching, this is the path he went down. Sixteen. Sixteen and already has a job.

‘Stiles?’ He says quietly

Stiles looks up at him with a ‘yo,’

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwi_qdqd9JXKAhWKPxoKHXpwDAcQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.maguzz.com%2F3%2Fthe-internship-dylan-o-brien.html&psig=AFQjCNG4tHXYXF2IqW9GfslUYNNRtnG9Zw&ust=1452194451521280)

Peter half smiles. There’s no recognition in Stiles’ eyes, though his pupils dilate ever so slightly with attraction ‘I was wondering if you had a moment? I need to talk to you.’

‘Uh…’ Stiles looks around ‘dude, I don’t think I know you? I mean, I may be wrong because there aren’t too many Stiles’ around but…’

‘You don’t know me.’ Peter assures, ‘just…on your lunch break? Could we go out to coffee or something?’

‘Uh,’ Stiles flounders for a second, before shutting his laptop ‘let’s…let’s just go now, I guess. Um…’ he hands his laptop into the girl at the desk and jitters out of the building into the sunshine with Peter close behind. Peter wants to get closer. Has to smell him- ‘mind backing up a little, dude?’ Stiles squeaks, darting away ‘I mean…I’m loving that a hot older guy is into me, but this is a little creepy. Creeeeppppyyyy.’

Peter huffs a fond laugh, as they sit down on the outside table of a café, and Stiles gestures with his hand, and two coffees are sat down before them. Peter frowns at Stiles’. ‘You hate bitter coffee. You take everything with at least three spoonful’s of sugar.’

Stiles pauses, and then continues moving his hand which had been reaching into his pocket, setting down a pack of sugar onto the table. He stares at Peter, eyes wide. ‘I think you should tell me who you are, dude.’

Peter takes a breath. And sighs. He explains that he’s from another universe, where he and Stiles are soulmates, that they have a pack, that Scott is a were-wolf, that he’s known Stiles since he was five, he knows about Lydia, about Danny, about everything, and he talks about the tentacle thing and by the time he’s done Stiles’ mouth is hanging open. ‘I know it sounds unreasonable.’ Peter sighs, and massages his temple ‘but you…the other you, I mean, you’re the only one who could fix it.’

Stiles nods slightly, and clacks his jaw shut. His eyes flicker lightly, as he searches Peter’s face for something ‘soulmates sound….it sounds like a really, really nice idea.’ He whispers, and Peter aches for him. ‘I…I don’t know you. At all. I don’t think Derek- my Derek-‘ Peter knows if he had claws they’d be piercing his knees ‘-doesn’t have an Uncle. But…I do…I trust you, for some reason,’ Stiles shoots him a lopsided smile ‘so…I’m gonna try and help you, crazy man. Do you know where we should start?’

Stiles’ room is different. They are posters up, for one thing. Posters of Harry Potter, and Lord of the Rings, of several fantasy worlds that Peter’s never heard of. The bed is smaller to make way for the larger desk which now hosts three laptops and a computer, plugs run everywhere, but still, on the far wall, is a case.

‘You help your dad with cases back home, too,’ Peter says, as Stiles translates an ancient book. His research skills are impeccable here, too.

‘Yeah?’ Stiles grins a little ‘are we happy together?’

‘We are.’ Peter nods ‘you keep trying to convince me to take your virginity.’

‘Ah.’ Stiles makes a pleased sound in the back of his throat ‘I assume you’re waiting till I turn 18? Probably best. Wouldn’t want you being arrested or something.’

Somehow, this Stiles is more mature in that respect. Peter stares at him from the small bed, wondering whether his Stiles clings to immaturity because he’s afraid to grow up too fast after all the horrors he’s seen.

‘Okay. I can get these ingredients. I assume the blood of a wolf can come from you?’

‘It can.’ Peter nods, and Stiles smiles.

He’s a lot cooler, this Stiles. His beanie and jeans are in style, but the plaid is purely him. He nods his head at people they pass, and has a stream of confidence. But it’s shallow. Peter doubts anyone has ever told this Stiles he’s beautiful. Cherished. Loved. This Stiles doesn’t seem too emotional. He seems capable of it, but bored by it.

After Stiles has gathered everything, the two of them go back into the woods, and Stiles starts adding the ingredients, chuckling about how Harry Potter like everything is. Peter touches Stiles’ shoulder, to feel the warmth and Stiles stares at him for a moment, before coughing and clearing his throat

‘A drop of blood-‘

‘Stiles.’

Stiles looks up at him through the thick frames, and Peter caresses his face ‘there’s a lot more to life than computers.’

Stiles stares at him ‘what you mean- like a personal life? I have Scotty. We hang. If you’re talking about relationships…I’m not…I’m- need a drop of blood.’ He turns back to the pot.

Peter sighs. But scratches his finger along one of the branches, letting a drop of blood fall into the plot, it turns a brilliant green, and Stiles pours some into a glass, and holds it out for him. Peter downs it, and nothing happens.

Stiles frowns, cocking his head curiously ‘it said it could take up to 24 hours to take effect. You can crash at mine tonight. I have to go back to work. I’ll…’ Stiles frowns at him again ‘I’ll be back later. Feel free to use the computers, there are a few games on there.’ And he’s gone.

Peter lies on Stiles’ bed, and mourns his mate.

Mourns his life.

He had taken a quick look at the Hale house, and saw Derek and Laura screaming at one another so quickly went the other way. He was hit on by Melissa and now he refuses to leave the room.

Stiles comes home at about 7pm, shrugging his backpack onto the floor and closing the door with a groan. He tugs off his beanie and runs his hands through his hair. He sinks into the large, cushy leather chair by the computer. ‘So, Wolf man,’ he half grins ‘know any other secrets about me?’

‘You’d be surprised.’

Stiles snorts. He toes off his shoes, and groans, and Peter’s up, and massaging his feet.

Stiles jerks, before relaxing slightly, watching Peter carefully, before relaxing a little more. ‘I hope the other me knows how lucky he is.’

‘I’m lucky to have him.’

Stiles’ eyes snap to him. He gives up though, tugs off his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose ‘I thought about what you said, Peter,’ he says quietly ‘and…I was wondering…is there a you in this universe?’

Peter ponders it carefully before nodding ‘I suppose there might be.’ Peter doesn’t want to say probably not. Because he doubts there will be.

Stiles smiles ‘cuz they’re the only one who’ll want me.’

Peter frowns ‘Stiles have you…never had a date?’

‘Nope. No one looks my way. That’s why I dropped out of high-school. There’s just…I was just _bullied_ all the time, me and Scotty, just slammed into lockers. Scott up and moved over a few towns to live with his girlfriend as soon as he could. Anything to get away from here. This place has horrible memories for him.’ Stiles looks outside the window, grey shadows cast across his face ‘for everyone.’

‘You’re still here,’ Peter notes quietly, and Stiles nods

‘I’m making good money. And I like being with my dad. I don’t wanna move out, and I don’t think he really wants me too.’

‘You’re probably right.’ You usually are, goes unsaid.

‘Lydia Martin, I thought she could be the one. She never even gave me a second look. I liked Derek for a bit. I’ve never actually talked to him though. He’s that unattainable God type.’

Peter leans forward ‘Do you know a Deputy named Parrish?’

Stiles nods ‘yeah, just joined, works for my dad. I’ve never met him.’

‘In my world…he’s completely in love with you.’

Stiles arched a little ‘really?’

‘Yeah.’

Stiles nods thoughtfully, but Peter can tell he’s planning a trip down to the station. ‘Listen, Peter…I know this has been a weird day for you. The universe travelling and all, but…I sort of get the feeling that…you prefer your Stiles a hell of a lot more, and that’s okay. But…can I just ask why?’

Peter smiles softly ‘He’s a bit stronger. A bit happier. He has different core beliefs. He’s about love, family and laughter. You seem to fight to get through each day.’ He presses a kiss to Stiles’ forehead, because he had can feel the potion working in his gut ‘you deserve happiness, Stiles. Okay? Be the best you can be. I love you. Even this beanie wearing you.’ He smiles and Stiles gives a watery laugh.

He watches Stiles’ eyes grow impossibly wide as Peter disappears, as though he thought the man was lying on some level, and is left all alone in his room.

…

…

…

Peter wakes up two seconds after being hit by the tentacle. He jumps up and the fight goes on, and he wonders if the whole thing was a hallucination as he watches Scott tear out the other eye and he and Derek dive in for the black tentacles and cut them off with his claws.

Oh his claws! His beautiful claws, they’re back!

He sprints to Stiles’ house, in through the window, and hugs his mate tight.

Stiles laughs, nuzzling Peter’s neck. ‘I’m glad you’re okay. Scott says you were hit?’

‘I’m fine.’ He promises, burying his face in Stiles’ neck, scenting his mate, hearing his heartbeat, god he couldn’t go a day without this. ‘I’ve just missed you so much. Look at this bed! Such a huge bed!’

Stiles laughs as Peter pulls him into it, and cuddles him close under the blankets ‘you’re losing it, Wolfie.’

‘Only for you.’ He spends the whole night nuzzled into Stiles’ collar, and Stiles strokes his fingers through Peter’s soft blond hair, lulling his mate to sleep.

…

…

…

Stiles is happy with Parrish, and why wouldn’t he be? Parrish is attentive and caring, and makes sure Stiles doesn’t work too hard. They’re happy together.

Until they’re at Disneyland, and Stiles sees Peter, looking grumpy and glaring at a woman who looks like his sister.

Stiles runs to him, and Peter raises his eyebrows at him. ‘Woah, an energetic bundle of dork.’ Peter drawls and looks away ‘I don’t work here so don’t bother me.’

Stiles just leaps into his arms and kisses him.

Parrish gapes and Peter goes lax with surprise. Stiles just moans into the kiss because it feels right. Everything feels perfect.

He pulls away, breathless and happier than he’s been in a long time and Peter keeps his hands firm on his waist ‘well you’re going to be interesting, aren’t you, Pet?’

Stiles nearly purrs and reaches up for another kiss.

Parrish taps Stiles on the shoulder, clearing his throat ‘does this mean you’re breaking up with me?’

Stiles turns his face a little and Peter just continues kissing down his jaw. A few people are staring now, as the two practically dry hump each other in the middle of Disneyland ‘Y-yeah,’ he pants ‘I’m really sorry? Hope we can still be friends? Sort of a long lost love thing going on here?’ His groan is pure sex when Peter nips at his earlobe, and Parrish flushes, turning to leave, before nodding

‘friends?’ He smiles hopefully, before wandering away.

‘What’s your name, gorgeous? Peter asks, and Stiles grins

‘you’re Peter and I’m Stiles. And boy, do I have a story for you.’

**Author's Note:**

> Who else thought Scott and Stiles should have properly made up in the latest TW episode? Like...Stiles was completely adorable and Scott wasn't even hugging him ;(( I hope they go back to being best friends sooooonnnnnnn.
> 
> prompt and comment beautiful people 
> 
> xxx


End file.
